


Audition

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Tenoh is auditioning for a role in a musical. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

Haruka took a deep breath to calm herself. If she got this part, it would be her biggest role yet. Getting into a big musical production had been a dream of hers for years, but so far she had only managed to get smaller side roles. This time, she had a chance to have a breakthrough.

“Excuse me? Would you mind reading through the lines with me?” someone asked. Haruka looked up from the floor, following the form of the girl standing in front of her. Beautiful legs that disappeared under the floral skirt, wide hips that narrowed to a slim waist, nice, round breasts, and then, finally, a soft face looking down at Haruka.

“Uh, no. I mean, yes. No, wait, I mean I wouldn’t mind, I-“ Haruka struggled with her words and moved a little to make room on the bench so that the girl could sit down.

“Thank you. I’m Michiru,” the girl said as she sat down.

“Haruka.”

“So, do we just go through the scene?”

“Yeah, sure,” Haruka said and stared at the girl.

They read through the short scene together, but Haruka couldn’t focus properly.

“There’s a kiss at the end. Do you think we need to kiss at the audition?” Michiru asked as they finished. Haruka swallowed hard and looked down at Michiru’s lips. Just the thought of kissing her made a shiver of excitement run through Haruka.

“Well, we can practice just in case,” Haruka said and started to lean closer. She felt Michiru’s warm breath tickling her skin before their lips met. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Haruka forced herself to pull away. The sound of the door opening made Haruka jump away from Michiru.

“You two. You’re next,” an assistant said and pointed at Haruka and Michiru.

* * *

Inside the room, Haruka and Michiru gave their names and were told to start the scene whenever they’re ready. Haruka turned to look at Michiru, who gave her an encouraging smile.

When they were doing their last lines, Haruka started to panic. _Am I supposed to kiss her or not?_ she thought. After saying her final line, she decided to go for it. She leaned in and pulled Michiru in for a long kiss. She counted the seconds in her mind before pulling away. The director coughed awkwardly.

“Uh, you weren’t supposed to actually kiss her,” she said.

Fortunately, both Haruka and Michiru got the roles, which gave Haruka even more chances to kiss Michiru.


End file.
